Revealing Visitors
by Kyra5972
Summary: "Ya know, I think that's the most we've ever learned about the future at once since Chris got here…"


**Title:** Revealing Visitors

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** "Ya know, I think that's the most we've ever learned about the future at once since Chris got here…"

**Pairings:** Mentioned Dawn/Wyatt and a tiny bit of Connor/Chris.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N:** AU for BtVS, Dawn was sent to Buffy as an infant and Connor was never kidnapped, making them both about the same age as Chris and Wyatt.

* * *

><p>Chris laughed as he dodged a swat from his mom as he stole a cookie off the counter, still warm from the oven. Then laughed even more as Wyatt orbed a cookie to himself and Piper glared at him.<p>

"Look what you did," Piper scolded. "You're a bad influence on your brother."

Chris just shrugged as he sat down at the kitchen table next to Wyatt and across from his aunts who were trying to bite back grins. "It's not our fault you make such good cookies," he said, defending himself, before taking a big bite of his cookie and making an exaggerated sound of enjoyment.

Piper just rolled her eyes and turned back to the oven before freezing as a loud crash sounded from the attic. They all glanced at each other for a second before Chris was back out of his seat, cookie left forgotten on the table, along with Paige and Phoebe.

"I'll stay with Wyatt," Phoebe said as she picked her nephew up from his high chair, knowing it would be best for her to stay behind since she didn't have any active powers like the others.

Piper nodded as she rushed out of the room behind Chris and Paige. Sprinting up the stairs, Chris in the lead, they burst into the attic only for Chris to stop short at the sight that greeted him, his aunt and his mom nearly running into him before they could stop themselves.

"Chris?" Piper questioned as she glanced around him to see two people, a boy and a girl that looked to be about the same age as Chris, in the middle of the room. The boy was crouched over the girl who was sprawled on the floor.

Chris shook himself out of his shock at the sound of his mother's voice before rushing to the newcomers just as the boy looked up. "What are you two doing here?" Chris asked as he knelt down on the other side of the girl. "I thought we agreed that you two would stay back."

"Good to see you, too, Brother-mine," the girl said, her voice weak.

"Brother?" Piper gasped in shock, staring at the girl, wondering if perhaps the young brunette was her daughter.

Chris looked down at the girl and his eyes widened. "Shit! Dawn! What happened?" Chris exclaimed as he saw she was covered in blood.

"He tried to sacrifice her," the boy replied, brushing shaggy brown hair out of his blue eyes.

"What?" Chris asked in shock before glancing at the ceiling. "LEO! LEO! We need you down here!" He looked back down at the other boy for a moment before turning his attention back to Dawn and trying to put pressure on some of her wounds. "Why the hell would he do that? I thought she was safe. I thought you both were."

The boy sighed as he put pressure on some of Dawn's other wounds. "After you left we were put under even stricter watch, then after you were captured and escaped again, the demons started talking. Started questioning him, wondering if he was getting soft or something. They'd put up with his indulgence of the three of us for so long, then you got away again and well…" He shrugged. "I guess he decided he had to save face or something."

"So he decided to use me to get you back," Dawn said, wincing at the pressure the boys were putting on her, as well as at the overall pain she was in. "Connor interrupted, though. Unfortunately, he didn't get there until after it had been started."

"So I grabbed her and we jumped through," Connor finished. "And here we are."

"Bleeding all over your attic floor," Dawn added then rolled her head a bit so she could glance at where Paige and Piper were still standing near the door. "Sorry about that."

Piper jumped slightly at being addressed and looked up at the ceiling. "Dammit, Leo! Where are you? We need you! So get your Elder ass down here right now!" she called.

Leo appeared in a swirl of orbs and looked at Piper. "What's going on?" he asked.

Piper pointed at where Dawn was still bleeding on the floor. "Heal," she ordered.

Leo looked where she was pointing and his eyes widened before he hurried over and knelt down next to the girl, holding his hands over her as he started to heal her.

"Haven't cured him of his Asshole Syndrome yet?" Dawn asked as she looked at Chris, causing both boys to snort.

"Not yet," Chris replied, getting a glare from Leo for it, to which he just rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, the glow surrounding Leo's hands disappeared and Dawn sat up. She looked over at Connor questioningly and he shook his head at her.

"I'm fine. Just a few small cuts that are mostly healed already," he said, answering her silent question.

"Who are you?" Leo asked as he looked between Dawn and Connor.

"This is Dawn and Connor," Chris said, making introductions. "They're from the future."

"She called you 'Brother-mine'…" Piper said, her sentence trailing off as she looked from Chris to Dawn and back again, seeing a resemblance between the two. "Is she…?"

Leo looked startled for a moment as he looked back at the girl he had just finished healing.

Chris shook his head. "It's not what you're thinking," he said. "She's not your daughter."

"Daughter-in-law, actually," Dawn said, looking at Piper.

Piper, Paige, and Leo stared at her in shock for a moment before Paige finally found her voice again. "You're…"

"Dawn Halliwell," Dawn said. "Wyatt's wife."

"Oh my…" Paige said faintly, not really sure what to say as Piper and Leo both just continued to stare.

"Is that why you thought she'd be safe?" Piper asked as she looked back to Chris.

Chris nodded. "Wyatt's always had a soft spot for the three of us," he explained. "We got away with a hell of a lot more than anyone else would have."

"And who are you?" Leo asked as he looked at Connor. "Why did he have a soft spot for you?"

"I was his best friend for a long time," Connor answered with a shrug. "And…well…" He trailed off and looked at Chris questioningly.

As Chris opened his mouth, Piper cut him off. "Don't you dare say 'future consequences' or I swear you will be grounded until you're old enough to drive a car," she threatened.

Connor and Dawn both snickered as Chris sighed.

"Just tell them," Dawn said. "It'll be easier all around. And you know she'll probably kill you if she finds out on accident. I mean, remember what happened when she found out originally? Didn't you say you thought she was going to have a heart attack? Now just imagine what could happen if she found out on accident now, when you're twenty instead of thirteen." She gave him a pointed look and smirked slightly as he started to blush.

"God, don't even joke about that!" Chris exclaimed. "She wouldn't have to kill me; I'd probably die of mortification!"

Dawn just laughed and motioned to Piper. "So tell her."

Chris looked back at Piper, who was looking very confused, along with Paige and Leo. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth before closing it once more without saying anything then looked down at his feet as he shuffled awkwardly before sighing softly. "Connor and Wyatt were best friends for as long as I can remember, but that's not the only reason Connor was protected. It was also because hurting Connor would hurt me. Because…well, because Connor's my boyfriend…" Chris continued to look at his feet but smiled softly as Connor's hand slipped into his own. After the silence had stretched on for over a minute, Chris looked up at his parents and his aunt nervously, only to see them staring at him in shock.

"You're…? But…what about Bianca?" Piper asked, thoroughly confused and shocked.

"Bianca was a good friend," Chris replied. "Nothing more. Connor and I…we've been together since I was sixteen."

"But their first kiss was when Chris was thirteen," Dawn said, ignoring Chris's attempts to get her to be quiet. "You actually walked in on them making out. Chris was too embarrassed to even be in the same room as Connor for weeks after. It was quite funny, actually."

"Yeah, as funny as you going stupid every time Wyatt walked into a room when you first started liking him," Chris retorted and Dawn stuck her tongue out at him.

Connor just shook his head at the two of them.

"Piper?"

Everyone turned toward the door at the sound of Phoebe's voice to see her enter the room, Wyatt in her arms.

"Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked. "I didn't hear a fight, so…"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, everything's…fine. Weird, but fine."

"Who are they?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Connor and Dawn curiously.

"This is Connor, he's Chris's boyfriend," Paige said, smiling at Phoebe's look of surprise. "And Dawn. She's Wyatt's wife." She smirked as Phoebe's jaw dropped.

Dawn was staring at Wyatt with a strange look on her face. "This is so far beyond weird," she muttered. "And I'm suddenly feeling like a major cradle-robber even though Wyatt's actually older than me…"

Connor nodded. "It really is weird." He stared at the boy who would one day be his best friend for a moment longer before shaking himself and turning to Chris. "Have you figured out what turns him yet?"

Chris shook his head. "Not yet."

"Well, then," Dawn said clapping her hands, "let's get to work. Because that is getting seriously creepy." She nodded decisively and tore her gaze away from her husband's baby-self. "But first, I need a shower and a change of clothes," she added as she pulled her blood-soaked shirt away from her skin and grimaced.

"Come on, let's get both of you cleaned up," Chris said, glancing at the blood on his boyfriend, knowing most of it was Dawn's but that some of it was probably Connor's as well. "I'll get you some of my clothes to wear," he told Connor as he led the other two passed his mom and aunts and out of the attic. "And can one of you get some clothes for Dawn?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder as he paused in the doorway before continuing on as he got a nod from his mom.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo just stared after them as they disappeared down the stairs, all four of them still in shock over everything they had just learned.

"Ya know, I think that's the most we've ever learned about the future at once since Chris got here…" Paige finally said, earning a surprised look from her sisters before they finally had to nod in agreement.

And none of them could help but wonder just what else they might find out now that Dawn and Connor were here.

* * *

><p><strong>I am <em>so<em> sorry it's been so long since I updated or posted anything! I've been really busy with school and had Writer's Block on top of that. I'm hoping to be able to get some writing done over Christmas Break, though. Not promising anything, but I am going to try. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this!  
>~ Kyra<strong>


End file.
